No Strings Attached
by vegaisthesound
Summary: Doflamingo is a high school football coach, and he has his pick of the young fresh meat on the team. Except Law isn't on the team, he's just some random student who has no business being in the locker room. It couldn't hurt to try something new, right?


A/N: Hello again, readers! Doflaw will not be the only pairing in this fic, there will be someone else coming up next chapter but I won't spoil the mystery yet. I'll update the tags as needed. By the way, while everyone is 18+, I do not know if it's actually legal for sports coaches to fuck the students. I think I read it in a manga once. Whatever, Doffy is relatively nice in this one anyway.

* * *

Doflamingo likes his job. Not only does he relish whipping brats into shape, but since he's a football coach and not a teacher those pesky rules like 'don't fuck your students' don't apply to him, as long as the kids are 18 anyway, so he really gets to enjoy the results of his hard work.

Of course, the job comes with its own problems as well. Teenage boys have a lot of behavioral issues, especially athletes, who are in the peak physical condition of their lives and have hormones constantly screaming at them to either kill or fuck because they aren't getting any younger.

Which leads to situations like today, when Doffy stops by the locker room to pick up something he had forgotten earlier and hears some suspicious sounds coming from the showers.

When he goes to check it out it's easy enough to find the source: there's only one shower with its curtain drawn. Really, he swears these kids got dumber as they got older. He yanks back the plastic curtain and grins at the shower's occupants.

As it turns out, there's three of them in there. Two boys he knows are on the lacrosse team, Silva and Delaney. Delaney freezes right away, he's standing to the side with his dick in his hand, but it takes Silva a few moments to realize something's not right, as he's facing the other way, balls deep in the third boy, who's buck naked with his hands braced on the opposite shower wall.

"I'm sure you all have somewhere else to be," Doflamingo says. Silva's back snaps straight like he was zapped with a cattle prod, and he hastily pulls out. Then the other boy looks over his shoulder to see who discovered them, and he only seems irritated at being interrupted. It doesn't appear that he's been forced into this shower cubicle against his will at least, and Doflamingo recognizes him.

The mayor's son, Trafalgar Law. What a lovely surprise.

"Silva. Delaney. Get the fuck out," he orders.

The pair escape without a backwards glance, hurriedly tugging up their pants on the way out and no doubt too grateful for the permission to leave to care about the fate of their little playmate.

Trafalgar turns around the rest of the way to lean against the shower wall once they're gone, crossing his arms, completely unabashed about his erection, which hasn't flagged in the least. Doffy loves teenagers, it's impossible to faze their libidos.

"Whose idea was this, Trafalgar?"

"It was consensual, if that's what you're worried about."

Cheeky. "Maybe I just don't like students screwing each other on school grounds."

"My apologies, it won't happen again. Can I go now?" Law stands up straight and drops his arms to his side, as though it's not really a question that Doflamingo will let him leave. His complete lack of shame makes Doffy think that getting caught fucking at school was a frequent occurrence for the brat.

"No. I'm very disappointed in all of you, this sort of behavior can't go unpunished. I'll let the lacrosse coach take care of Silva and Delaney, but since you're not an athlete... should I leave you to the disciplinary committee, or call your parents?"

The corner of Law's mouth quirks up. "I'd prefer neither. Can't I just make it up to you personally.. _sir_?"

Ah, he's as smart as his reputation makes him out to be. Kids usually didn't pick up on the fact that Doflamingo was blackmailing until much later, but Trafalgar seems to be expecting it, and surprisingly enough gets straight to the point..

Actually, he seems to be looking forward to it. Truly beyond his years

Doflamingo leans a forearm against the shower stall. "That depends on whether you're good for anything besides entertaining a couple of teenage pricks."

Law's eyes are hooded and hard to read, but he cracks a grin. "I'm good at a lot of things. What do you have in mind, sir?"

"Why don't you suck my cock and we'll see how that goes, hm?"

That seems to startle the boy speechless for a second, amusingly enough. After those insolent _sirs_, if he thought Doffy was going to beat around the bush with sly innuendo all afternoon instead of putting that smart mouth to use as soon as possible... well he was in for a lot of surprises.

Law doesn't balk at the suggestion, however. His gaze drops below Doffy's waist, and he takes a resolute step forward, bringing them close enough that he can smooth a palm over the front of Doflamingo's track pants and feel the bulge underneath.

He must be pleased by what he finds, because a second later he's on his knees without any encouragement from Doflamingo, both hands dragging the pants down with him, fast enough for even Doffy to be surprised. Then he's eagerly mouthing at Doffy's package still in his shorts, getting him hard just from the heat of his lips through the thin fabric.

Doflamingo lets him do what he wants. Trafalgar's switch must have been flipped because he really seems to be hungry for cock, and Doffy has no objections to that whatsoever, seeing how it's paying off so well for him at the moment. And the view is incredible, Trafalgar nuzzles into his cock like it's the only thing he's ever wanted.

As soon as he's more than half hard, Law's pulling his shorts off and grabbing his thickening cock when it springs out.

Law licks the head of his cock and gets it nice and wet straight away, then closes his lips around it and does some little flutter with his tongue along the underside that almost makes Doflamingo's knees buckle. _Fuck_. He's definitely hard now.

Within a minute or two it's clear the brat has no gag reflex and is an absolute slut for sucking dick, if the way he's rocking his hips in time with the movement of his mouth like he's trying to fuck the air is any indication. Law's eyes are shut and his cheeks are flushed, both hands splayed over Doffy's thighs, and he's blissfully trying to deep-throat the last inch of cock still eluding him.

Doflamingo can't resist cupping the back of his head with one hand to help him take it all the way down.

Law moans when he's pushed to swallow the rest, and the sound goes right through Doffy's cock to his balls, making him want to grab Law's head with both hands and hold the brat still so he can fuck his face until he comes.

The only thing stopping him is the thought that if Law is this much of a whore with his mouth, just imagine what it would be like to have his ass, and it simply wouldn't do to scare Law off before he gets to try that. Preferably today, right after he comes down his throat.

It doesn't take long for that to happen, even without Doffy providing any more help, mostly because Law doesn't stop making the filthiest sounds as he chokes himself on Doffy's cock.

Doflamingo just leaves his hand resting heavily on the back of Law's neck and lets the kid do all the work, finally spilling with the feeling of Law's throat squeezing around him.

Law swallows eagerly and doesn't stop sucking him even as he's going soft, until Doffy pulls him off and grins down at him.

"You've made your point, kid. Get in my office."

Law smirks back at him, looking smug and a little dazed, drunk almost, with his flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes.

The sight of him all lush just from sucking cock has Doffy hauling him up by his arms and pressing him back against a tiled wall. Instead of going to his office like he just said, he's hefting Law up with both hands under his ass, and Law's legs automatically circle around his waist, and Doffy is kissing him, tongue sliding into his open mouth, tasting what's left of his climax on Law, who's holding onto his shoulders and arching into him, so easily offering himself up to be devoured.

Doflamingo pushes him harder into the wall in response and he can feel Law's cock, still hard, pressing into his stomach, hot as a brand even through his shirt.

He slides his fingers in between Law's cheeks and strokes over his hole as soon as he finds it, which immediately makes Law buck and whine into Doffy's mouth. Law can't seem to stop moving even though Doflamingo has him pretty well trapped against the wall, rutting his dick onto Doffy's stomach and wiggling his hips to rub down on Doffy's fingers, and making more helpless little noises.

Jesus. Law's so shameless and desperate to be fucked it makes Doflamingo's head spin. Was the brat releasing pheromones or something? He doesn't even want to make it to his office to get the lube anymore, he's hard again and ready to fuck him into the wall right now.

He settles for pushing a dry finger inside him, and Law jerks away from the kiss and knocks his head against the tiles with a strained cry.

"Settle down," Doflamingo says.

"Oh fuck," Law moans in reply, "I need to come, just fuck me already."

"As much as I'd love to fuck you to shreds, darling, you really need some lube."

"Oh my god, _please_," Law sobs as Doffy pushes another finger in along with the first, and Doffy can't tell if he's begging him to get the lube or to just hurry up and fuck him raw. Law's still somewhat slick from whatever Silva had been using on him, but it's far from enough at this point, even for fingers. Despite that, Doffy has no inclination to stop yet.

He pulls out and adjusts his grip so he can hold Law up with just one arm around him, and brings his hand up to Law's mouth.

"Suck."

Law grabs him by the wrist and quickly obeys, and soon all of his fingers are dripping wet. He reaches back down and presses three into Law, not waiting long before adding the fourth, while wondering if Law has ever had a whole hand in him before. From how much the brat is currently begging and squirming, he'd probably love it. Though again, Doffy doesn't want to scare him off until after he's had a chance to fuck him.

He spreads his fingers apart to stretch him open, and folds them together to fuck into him, and finds his prostate to tease him mercilessly until Law's limbs are shaking. The brat can't even beg coherently anymore, he just clings to Doflamingo and cries wordlessly, before he's coming all over Doffy's t-shirt and his ass is squeezing down so tight and hot around Doffy's fingers that he can't wait any longer to fuck him.

Law's legs are slipping down over Doffy's hips and his arms are only loosely wrapped around Doffy's neck, but Doffy gathers him up and brings him out of the showers and over to his office on the other side of the locker room. Once there he kicks the door shut, plunks Law down on top of his desk without bothering to move anything off it first, and pushes Law onto his back, arranging his legs spread open with his heels up on the edge of the desk.

Law's breathing has evened out a bit, and he lets him do what he pleases without comment.

Doffy pulls his shirt off next, tossing it on the floor, and gets the lube out of one of his desk drawers. He pours it over his fingers and puts them all right back into Law, not really caring that it's going to get everywhere, he just wants Law to be soaking wet for his cock.

Law moans again, already sounding wrecked, and grabs the edges of the desk like he's bracing for a crash.

"Relax," Doffy tells him. This time he only fingers him long enough to get plenty of lube up his ass, then he's pulling out and squirting more into his palm so he can slick himself up.

Law doesn't look relaxed, exactly. He's watching Doffy line up his cock with heavily lidded eyes, and a tight shudder ripples over him when Doffy presses the wet head against his slick hole. Then Doffy is rocking in, one inch after another, and Law is gasping and arching off the desk, tilting his hips forward to take him deeper until he bottoms out.

His ass feels utterly perfect, hot and wet and smooth inside, the rim squeezing tight around the base of Doffy's cock like it's trying to suck him in even more.

He gets his hands under the backs of Law's knees and lifts them up and farther apart, so he can watch himself splitting the boy open. He pulls out just a short way, and then pushes back in slowly, making Law groan.

"Fuck you're so _big_, don't fucking stop-"

"Is that any way to talk to your elders," Doffy drawls, thrusting in and out lazily to enjoy the way Law's insides cling to him.

"Sir please, _please_ harder, _more_—god!" he ends with a startled cry as Doffy draws back halfway and slams in hard.

"Good boy. Keep begging."

And Law does. He begs Doffy to fuck him harder and faster, to break him on his big thick cock, to do anything, _anything_ to him, just _please keep going_. He only stops pleading when Doffy starts pounding into his prostate, and then he's reduced to clinging to the desk and crying himself hoarse as he comes a second time. Doffy spills into his hot greedy hole only a minute later, and doesn't pull out until Law's ass has squeezed every drop out of him.

He leaves Law spread out and panting for breath while he picks up his discarded shirt and uses it to wipe the cum off Law's chest and stomach, before repeating the process on himself and the lube and cum leaking out of Law's ass and onto his desk. Law shivers when the t-shirt swipes between his cheeks, but makes no effort to move otherwise.

As tempting as it is to stay for just one more round, Doflamingo has to remind himself to practice a little restraint. He only just met the kid about an hour ago after all, and it'd be best to get to know him better before getting too involved. Not that he expects Law to give him much trouble – obviously he was very into it – but teenagers would take a mile if you gave them an inch. Even the smartest kids could get too attached and become unmanageable, and he can't afford to be throwing caution to the wind for the sake of some unbelievably fine ass. Law's family actually has some clout.

Doffy finds a clean shirt to put on, and then has to figure out where the hell Law's clothes are by himself, since the brat seems to have no intentions of doing anything besides lying naked on his desk all night. He isn't usually so indulgent, but he has to admit he's enjoying the view too much to hurry Law out the door, and Law is clearly enjoying the attention, taking his sweet time getting dressed once Doffy drops his uniform on top of him.

Once Law is finished getting his clothes back on and slings his school bag over one shoulder, he pauses on his way out of Doffy's office. "Same time tomorrow?"

Doflamingo grins. "Sure, kid. Now take off already."

...

He sees Law often after that, and gets to know him very intimately.

He's glad to learn that Law is not at all sentimental, and has no expectations from Doflamingo beyond using him for sex. Amazing, filthy sex, that only seems to get better every time, to the point where it might be considered unhealthy how much he enjoys it. Which he does, with great frequency.

To put it bluntly, Law is the most insatiable little slut he's ever fucked. The kid seems to crave cock like other people craved food and water, and he's never satisfied. In the beginning they only meet at the school, but eventually five days a week isn't enough for either of them and he starts letting Law come over to his house on weekends. Doflamingo could spend all of Saturday and Sunday making him come until he had nothing left to spill, and then when Monday morning rolled around Law would show up in his office, sit himself down on the desk, and start taking off clothes until Doffy paid attention to him.

It's incredible. He really thinks the kid has some kind of sex addiction, and he has absolutely no qualms about exploiting it, just counting himself as lucky for getting to him before someone else did.'

And it's not just the quantity of sex that's so excellent, Law's quite the depraved pervert as well. He's a total bottom, plus an unrepentant masochist, and is up for pretty much anything Doflamingo can think of. Toys? Bondage? Choking? Yes, yes, and yes please. He'll play along with whatever Doffy wants, though in the end he's too controlling to ever submit completely and let Doffy take over everything (Doffy tried that once, and got kicked in the face).

There are downsides, however. Nothing could be that perfect without some drawbacks. For one, Law's not cute at all, just rude, demanding, and sarcastic. The only child of wealthy parents for sure. And Doffy suspects that Law enjoys trying to piss him off, on top of simply being a spoiled shit. There's no changing it either, the kid takes punishment while admonishing him for holding back. Overall he's a far cry from Doffy's usual fare of students that hold him in high esteem and obey his word like it's a testament from god.

In addition to that, Law's not really his type. He's gorgeous of course – tall, dark, carelessly young and beautiful – but Doflamingo usually went after athletes, typically ones that he had trained himself. The students that focused on academics tended to lack stamina, resilience, and discipline, and he likes to make full use of those qualities. Under normal circumstances he probably wouldn't have given Law's skinny ass a second glance.

If Doflamingo had anything to say about it, he'd stick Law in a weight room until he built some muscle because he'd look good with it, but Law detests any unnecessary form of exertion with the exception of sex (and that's more like cardio, he'd never bulk up even if he rode cock all day every day). Also the brat eats like a bird and is immoderately picky whenever Doffy makes the effort to feed him. It's just plain irritating.

He still ends up developing an odd affection for Law's slim wrists, sharp hipbones, and bony ankles. He likes having them under his hands and mouth, it makes him feel like he's desecrating something delicate and valuable every time he has him bent over his desk or shoved against a wall, even though Law has proved to be far from his expectations for how delicate the precious son of the town's mayor would be.

And Law's bad personality is much more endearing when Doflamingo knows within the next ten minutes the brat'll be stretched out across Doffy's knees, grinding his cock against Doffy's thigh while he begs Doffy to belt his ass harder. Law can even be somewhat sweet after he comes.. for about five seconds before he's trying to get Doffy up for another round.

It surprises him how much he likes Law, genuinely _likes_. He really needs to keep this kid, even if trying to keep up with the little nympho's sex drive will put him into an early grave in the process.

* * *

Thanks for reading, what'd you think?


End file.
